Ben Bolio (Eden Rising)
Brother - Lord Huron | Age=12 | Place=Monroeville, Pennsylvania | Death=Beaten by The General, bitten numerous times by infected ("Birthday") | Family=''Unnamed father Unnamed mother Ash (brother) | Actor=Chandler Riggs}} '''Ben Bolio' is a character in Eden Rising, having only appeared in flashbacks and hallucinations. He was the younger brother of Corey Bolio, better known as Ash. He was twelve years old when the outbreaks took place. History Pre-series= Ben was a very intellectual and sensitive boy. His brother Corey, older by a year, was constantly annoyed by his presence, but there was still an unspoken love between them. On the day of the outbreak, Ben was watching Corey play video games. Their mother was bit and turned into a mindless infected, something Corey and Ben recognized from the video games and movies they watched together. Shortly after driving the boys out of the city, their father abandoned them. Corey and Ben supported each other on their own, avoiding human and infected contact at all costs by following low-traffic routes on Ben's atlas, a relic of Ben's childhood. Ben used to be obsessed with navigation and still has quite the knack of it, proving quite useful to the pair. Ash was the fighter, Ben the navigator. Ben was admired by some perverted looters who believed that he and Corey took their stuff. Corey eventually killed the looters to protect Ben, and this was witnessed by The General, who admired Corey's heart. Corey and Ben were taken in by The General's regime to be trained as killing machines. The General was unimpressed with Ben's results and it is implied that if it weren't for Ben being related to Corey, his star protege, he would have disposed of the boy quickly. The brothers were eventually abandoned in the middle of a deserted city by The General in order to train them to live on their own for a while. Corey and Ben did not know of his intentions to return, believing that The General was not coming back, and decided to live in the abandoned city on their own. They were later picked up by a lovely couple named Noah and Elaine, who had their own sanctuary for survivors. Seeing the parallels between The General's violent camp and Noah's peaceful one, Corey and Ben settled in with Noah and Elaine. The General returned, wanting to recruit Corey back to his regime. With Corey gone hunting at the time, The General slaughtered the entire camp, personally taking to brutally beating Ben and leaving him with infected. Ben was still barely alive when Corey returned, having killed the infected that had been munching on him with a knife. Ben begged his brother to leave him before he turned and devoured him. But Corey didn't care. He cradled Ben until he died in his arms. Corey later buried Ben without a shot to the brain, having spent all night holding him and digging his grave. Corey took Ben's backpack, including his atlas and the photo album Ben kept, along with him. After Ben's death, Corey adopted a new name, believing that Corey died with Ben. The name he chose was Ash, in reference to the main protagonist of Ben's favorite movie, "The Evil Dead". Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Trivia *Ben and Gillian Shamp are the only recurring characters whose sole appearances were in flashbacks and hallucinations, never making any "living" appearance in present-day storylines. *Ben's favorite movie was "The Evil Dead". **His love for this movie inspired Corey to take up his new name, Ash. This was the name of the film's protagonist. *Ben's backpack is still in Ash's possession. **However, most of the photos he had with him at the time of his death have been burned by Ash in an attempt to let go of his past. One particular photo however, of himself and Ben, is still with Ash. ***Ben's atlas was in Ash's possession until very recently, in which it was lost in the raging waters of "Cut-throat Creek". Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters